desde mi cielo
by Noraneko29
Summary: solo me queda la esperanza de que la volvere a ver... yo nunca la olvidare.. eschuche la canción desde mi cielo 2.0 para que les encante mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

Desde mi cielo

Prologo.

… lo vi obscuro todo de repente no sentí mi corazón latir me di cuenta de que llego el adiós.

Pero tendría que dejar todo…

Y ahora solo me cuida la esperanza de verla yo nunca la olvidare.


	2. capitulo unico

_Capitulo único…_

 _(Instrumental de 26 seg.)_

 _Escuche la voz de mi hermano decirme que no entrara y yo solo respondiéndole "comprende debo salvarlo" debí de hacerle caso, recuerdo que entre y vi a mi profesor robar el trabajo de mi hermano, quise salir pero unas vigas cayeron bloqueándome la salida me estaba sofocando en aquel incendio oí un ruido, exploto el edificio y algo me cayó algo en la cabeza y de ahí vi todo obscuro y silencio…_

" _Ahora que está todo en silencio, y que la calma me besa el corazón, os quiero decir adiós…"_

 _Cuando abrí mis ojos sentí frio y todo en silencio de un momento a otro sentí que mi corazón había dejado de latir me di cuenta que, era hora de partir, había muerto…_

" _por qué ha llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mi hay tanto por lo que viví"_

 _Casi lloro porque era el día de mi funeral cuando se enteraron los que me conocían les dolió pero pensaban que el profesor había muerto no era verdad, dejare a muchas personas solas_

 _A mi tía…_

 _A mi hermano…_

 _A mis amigos…_

 _Y a ella, la que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco cuando la conocí hasta ahora, pero la vida me dijo que ya había hecho mucho y, que hasta aquí debía de vivir…_

" _no llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar, me gustaría volver a verte sonreír…"_

 _Cuando se enteraron de que había muerto, me partió el_

 _Alma verlos llorar sobre todo a ella y a mi hermano, y ella no me gustaba verla así, me gustaba verla sonreír pero aquel no era tiempo ni hora de sonreír, espero que algún día que llegue a enamorarse de alguien y la ame tanto como yo…_

" _pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme_ _"_

 _Si tan solo me escuchara, le podría decir, que la extraño, y que aun que me olvide yo la recordare siempre, y que se cuánto es su sufrimiento por amarme pero sé que, se lo llevara el viento…_

" _hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres, todo cuanto amo, y, ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…"_

 _Si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente y te hubiera dicho lo que, te amaba con mi corazón, tal vez todo sería distinto, pero él hubiera no existe y, ahora que ya no estoy con ella, le prometo algo…_

" _te cuidare desde aquí"_

 _Que siempre la protegeré y cuidare donde este…_

 _(Instrumental de 23 seg.)_

 _Vi mi cuerpo descender hacia la tierra donde estaría siempre vi que mis amigos lloraban al igual que mi tía, pero, ella solo miraba que mi cuerpo bajaba y sabía que a no volvería, mi hermano al igual lo hacía pero, en el si se notaba la tristeza, para acompañar el momento la lluvia se hacía presente haciendo que todo fuera más deprimente para ella y para mi…_

" _sé que la culpa os acosa, y, os susurra al oído,-pude hacer más- no hay nada que reprochar…"_

 _Habían ya pasado tres meses desde aquel incendio donde morí y mi hermano se lamentaba de que por qué no me detuvo y ella también se lamentaba pero quería seguir con su vida adelante y lo hacía, y yo no se lo reprochaba_

" _ya no hay demonios, en el fondo del cristal y solo bebo, todos los besos que no te di…"_

 _Donde estoy no hay demonios, solo ángeles y más cielo, y me doy cuenta que solo estoy aquí esperando, a que ella llegue conmigo, pero sufro más cuando cuento y siento todos los besos y abrazos que le pude haberle dado cuando estaba vivo…_

" _pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme_ _"_

 _Ella tengo miedo que me olvide pero, siempre vivirá en mi alma la, amo demasiado._

" _Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres, todo cuanto amo, y, ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…"_

 _Ya no puedo más, no lo soporto, maldigo el día en que morí, ahora ya no estaré cerca de ella…_

" _olvido cada vez que habláis de mí, y muero otra vez, y lloráis, y he aprendido al fin a disfrutar, y soy feliz…"_

 _Ya han pasado casi dos años desde que morí, y casi se han olvidado de mi muerte, pero, solo me queda la felicidad de que al fin disfrutan su vida cumpliendo aquel deseo que yo no pude, ayudar a las personas…_

 _(Instrumental de 42 seg)_

 _Vi que casi hacían su vida y cuando ella o mi hermano se acordaban de mí, decían_

 _-él está feliz y nos cuida desde donde este-_

 _Y eso me calmaba me sentía feliz por ellos aquí aprendí a disfrutar y a nunca perder la esperanza, por que algún día la veré de nuevo y le diré lo que nunca pude decirle , que la amo y que siempre la querré…_

" _no llores cielo, y vuélvete a enamorar, nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar…"_

 _La calma casi llega a mi alma o lo que siento donde antes latía mi corazón, al fin me podre ir en paz ya no me sentiré mal y nunca me olvidaran…_

" _pero mi vida, yo nunca podré olvidarte, y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme_ _"_

 _Y yo tampoco los olvidare, y el sufrimiento de ella desapareció, el viento se lo llevo…_

" _Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida, que eres, todo cuanto amo, y, ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…"_

 _Ya no puedo decir nada porque sé que en vida trate de amarla y ahora que ya no estoy junto ella le prometo algo…_

" _desde mi cielo, os arropare, en la noche y, os acunare sus sueños, espantare todos sus miedos…"_

 _Que donde este velare por ella la alentare a que siga sus sueños y espantaré sus temores cuando me recuerde_

" _desde mi cielo, os esperare escribiendo, no estoy solo pues me cuidan, la libertad y la esperanza…"_

 _Desde mi cielo la esperare viendo y cuidándola y solo me queda la esperanza de que algún la veré y seré libre como un pajaro…_

" _yo nunca, os olvidare…"_

 _Pero ahora cuando llegue su momento la tomare de la mano y la llevare a conocer donde estoy porque…_

 _Yo nunca la olvidare._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Habían pasado ya tres años que desde que se crearon los grandes héroes y ese día había problemas, tenían un gran problema, Nagasaki Atomic, un villano que lanzaba bombas con gases tóxicos estaba haciendo daño pero Hiro, Honey, Fred, Wasabi y Baymax, habían sido vencidos la única que quedaba en pie era Gogo o como era conocida, the lightnnig wheels, con su disco de la derecha golpeo Atomic pero, no contaba que había lanzado una bomba que volaría medio San Fransokyo tenía que hacer algo o esto acabaría mal, subió veloz con los discos y 2 segundos antes de que explotara la bomba la partió a la mitad con el disco, ella intento voltearse pero no podía no sabía por qué, pero sintió que ya había llegado la hora cerro los ojos y sus amigo y Baymax vieron caer a Gogo_

 _-¡GOGO!- gritaron sus amigos_

 _-reacciona gogo porfa-dijo Hiro quitándole el casco a gogo vieron que ya no había caso el impacto fue muy duro, había muerto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _En otro lugar…_

 _Gogo despertó pero, no sintió su corazón pero vio que un chico pelinegro se acercaba a ella y cuando reacciono lo miro con ojos llorosos de felicidad._

 _-al fin estas con migo te espere por tanto tiempo Gogo- dijo dándole la mano y depositando un beso en sus labios, ella solo dijo_

 _-Tadashi-…_


End file.
